


Deputy Hale (o “Lo Sceriffo, due docce e una piastrella)

by Grace75, Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Jordan è una carognetta, M/M, PWP without Porn, scene di seghe mentali descrittive, scene di sesso descrittivo, sfruttamento autorizzato di due docce innocenti, uso gratuito di situazioni da cotta tardoadolescenziale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: Erano Stiles e Derek e nessuno dei due era ragionevole a sufficienza. Troppo testardi, troppo orgogliosi e soprattutto troppo ridicoli nella loro ottusità per sperare che potessero darsi una svegliata da soli. (...) Lo sceriffo si alzò dalla sedia mentre risistemava la camicia e la cravatta a clip della divisa. Gli scrupoli da padre e il vago senso di millantato rispetto per la privacy di suo figlio e del suo Vicesceriffo andavano messi da parte, pensò mentre usciva dal suo ufficio con un’aria piuttosto battagliera in faccia.Al diavolo la discrezione, era arrivato il momento di intervenire.Questa storia partecipa alla Seconda Edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.Storia di Grace75Fanart di Suzakusly





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> (Come trovare giustificazioni più o meno credibili per quella che, alla fine della fiera, non è altro che una PWP senza altre pretese…) questa storia è nata partendo dal prompt di un’amica. Siccome non sono per niente una persona creepy, quando mi capita di imbattermi in un’idea o in uno spunto per una storia, copincollo tutto per bene nel mio file dei prompt, che si chiama (e ne vado molto fiera) “Plot (were)Bunnies”. Tutto questo per dire che a) sì, sono consapevole delle mie psicosi e soprattutto b) senza il suggerimento di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/) questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce. Così, tanto perché vi facciate quattro risate, il prompt originale era il n. 9 nella pagina del Pozzo dei Prompt XDDD  
> Al prompt originale ho associato anche un altro suggerimento di Ny, che diceva più o meno “qualunque cosa contempli del sano _Derek ora ti faccio venire le ginocchia di gelatina", il muro di una doccia e tanto dirty talk unito all'azione_ ”. Era una questione di coerenza fra docce!!!
> 
> E ora veniamo alle dediche e ai ringraziamenti!
> 
> A [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/), che è la mia beta meravigliosa, senza la quale non esisterebbe alcuna delle mie storie, in nessuno dei fandom che io abbia mai frequentato, anche solo di striscio. Che si sorbisce lamentele, piagnistei, blocchi e deliri vari, che consiglia, rilegge, propone e risistema come un’editor professionale, che porta tutta la pazienza del mondo con le mie ripetizioni ataviche, che trova perfino il tempo per consigliarmi sulle modalità di pubblicazione. Come farei, senza di te? Grazie, Darling, “Deputy Hale” è anche per te!  
> A [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/), che mi ha dato l’idea attraverso i suoi prompt, che è una dedicataria meravigliosa, perché è generosissima di incoraggiamento, commenti e complimenti che fanno sempre bene all’autostima, e che soprattutto è una persona stupenda che merita tutte le sterek pwp del mondo! Un bacio grande, tesoro!
> 
> Da ultimo, ma non meno importante, a [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/), che ha accettato di collaborare con me solo sulla base delle idee iniziali, che è un vulcano di idee, una disegnatrice eccezionale e una persona con una scorta di entusiasmo così coinvolgente che lavorare con lei è una gioia assoluta (e mica solo per gli occhi… XD) Grazie infinite, di cuore, per tutte le fanart STELLARI che hai disegnato per me!!!
> 
> (Ma quanto è bello il bannerino per la mia storia? Grazie, ragazze!!!)

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/08%20-%20Deputy%20Hale_zps8e6lggsj.jpg)

 

**Prologo (POV Sceriffo)  
**

Lo Sceriffo si passò una mano sul viso con quel gesto terribilmente tipico che contraddistingueva i suoi peggiori momenti di frustrazione. Per una volta, tuttavia, non ce l’aveva con suo figlio Stiles, ma con quello sciagurato di un Vice che, al momento, stava cercando di nascondere con scarsi risultati il rossore delle sue guance. Santo cielo, Derek era un Licantropo! Possibile che non si rendesse conto che la faccenda stava assumendo i toni della farsa?  
Derek era stato assunto al Dipartimento di Polizia di Beacon Hills da quasi sei mesi e lo Sceriffo non avrebbe potuto essere più soddisfatto: gli episodi di microcriminalità erano sotto il livello medio della Contea, gli altri uomini della Centrale avevano accolto il nuovo collega a braccia aperte (anche se John aveva il serio sospetto che, in quel caso, l’intervento di Parrish fosse stato determinante) e soprattutto la gestione del “sottobosco sovrannaturale”, come amava definirlo, era diventata più semplice e molto meno avvolta da strati di segreti e bugie. Nel complesso, un beneficio per tutti. Che poi lo Sceriffo percepisse a istinto un legame particolare con quel ragazzo era un dato di fatto incontrovertibile. Gli capitava spesso di coinvolgere Derek al di fuori della quotidianità del lavoro; erano andati a pesca un paio di volte e gli inviti a cena a casa Stilinski erano un’evenienza abbastanza frequente. La verità era che John provava un piacere ingenuo e quasi infantile all’idea di poter offrire un surrogato di famiglia a un uomo che la sua, per colpa della crudeltà insensata di altri essere umani, l’aveva persa per intero.  
Peccato che da qualche settimana Derek avesse cominciato a manifestare quella che la vecchia bisnonna Stilinski avrebbe chiamato, con un pizzico di imbarazzo, _una simpatia speciale_. Ogni volta che Stiles metteva piede in Centrale Derek gli rivolgeva delle occhiate così struggenti da risultare quasi ridicole. Lo guardava attraversare lo stanzone pieno di scrivanie, gli riservava un saluto e un sorriso e non gli levava gli occhi di dosso finché Stiles non raggiungeva l’ufficio con la targhetta “Sceriffo” bene in vista. La prima volta in cui John se n’era accorto la sua reazione era stata da manuale del perfetto padre protettivo: aveva dato fuori di matto all’idea che un uomo adulto, soprattutto uno con il background di Derek, potesse gironzolare attorno a suo figlio. Era addirittura andato a un pelo dall’affrontare apertamente l’argomento con lui, ma si era reso conto molto in fretta che gli sguardi interessati di Derek non erano semplice attrazione fisica o desiderio. Gli erano bastati pochi giorni trascorsi a osservare come un falco le interazioni fra Derek e Stiles per capire che quel cretino del suo Vice era innamorato cotto.  
Il che aveva portato lo Sceriffo a riconsiderare al volo le sue posizioni più bellicose, perché dal poco che aveva potuto appurare non solo le intenzioni di Derek apparivano più che onorevoli, ma quel poveraccio non sembrava in condizioni di fare la minima mossa per sondare il terreno con Stiles.  
Il telefono squillò all’improvviso, riscuotendo John dai suoi pensieri. «Stilinski», rispose quasi sovrappensiero. Gli ci vollero pochi secondi per sbrogliare una sciocchezza burocratica e, quando riappese, vide attraverso il vetro che Stiles stava chiacchierando con Parrish, mentre Derek lanciava a entrambi occhiate di sottecchi con un’espressione da cane bastonato che avrebbe fatto invidia perfino a Scott. Lo Sceriffo emise un sospiro rumoroso, domandandosi per l’ennesima volta se la scelta migliore non fosse farsi gli affari suoi.  
Nel frattempo Stiles aveva appena posato un caffè sulla scrivania di Derek, che stava balbettando qualcosa con evidente imbarazzo.  
Stiles lo faceva spesso quando finiva le sue lezioni con Deaton (non che lo Sceriffo fosse particolarmente contento della scelta di suo figlio di associare gli studi di criminologia all’addestramento per diventare Emissario). Passava dalla caffetteria e si presentava in Centrale con il rifornimento di metà pomeriggio per suo padre e per il poliziotto più speciale di tutti. Già, perché se non fosse bastata la cotta ridicola di Derek nei confronti di suo figlio, a rendere la faccenda ancora più complicata c’era l’altrettanto evidente cotta di Stiles per il Vicesceriffo Hale.  
John allungò i piedi davanti a sé e si stiracchiò, ignorando con determinazione gli scricchiolii molesti di collo e spalle.  
Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro sarebbe stato facile; una battuta qui, una mezza parola là e si sarebbero accorti in fretta dell’interesse reciproco, senza doversi preoccupare di quella danza goffa fatta di mille dubbi e incertezze che preludeva allo sviluppo di qualsiasi relazione.  
E invece no. Erano Stiles e Derek e nessuno dei due era ragionevole a sufficienza. Troppo testardi, troppo orgogliosi e soprattutto troppo ridicoli nella loro ottusità per sperare che potessero darsi una svegliata da soli. Lo Sceriffo aveva anche accarezzato per un momento l’idea di coinvolgere Scott o Parrish, nella speranza che una spintarella nella direzione giusta da parte di qualche amico potesse servire, però ci aveva rinunciato in fretta. Non era per niente sicuro che tirare in mezzo altre persone non avrebbe finito per far precipitare la situazione, piuttosto di risolverla.  
Intanto Derek aveva ricevuto l’ennesima sbirciata rapida, accompagnata da un sospiro rassegnato, ma quando aveva alzato lo sguardo Stiles aveva finto di osservare con grande interesse il pannello di sughero con le foto segnaletiche delle persone scomparse.  
John chiuse gli occhi e contò fino a cinque, per tenere a bada l’esasperazione. Poi allungò fino a dieci. Poi, saggiamente, decise di proseguire fino a cinquanta. Così, tanto per essere sicuri. Quando risollevò le palpebre, Stiles stava uscendo dalla Centrale e Derek gli stava guardando il… oh, per l’amor del cielo, avevano passato ogni limite!  
Lo sceriffo si alzò dalla sedia e risistemò la camicia e la cravatta a clip della divisa. Gli scrupoli da padre e il vago senso di millantato rispetto per la privacy di suo figlio e del suo Vicesceriffo andavano messi da parte, pensò mentre usciva dal suo ufficio con un’aria parecchio battagliera in faccia.  
Al diavolo la discrezione, era arrivato il momento di intervenire.

 

**   
**

 

**Prima parte (POV Derek) **

Derek non riusciva a darsi pace. D’accordo, non era colpa sua, solo che l’idea di non essere riuscito a impedire che lo Sceriffo si facesse del male gli mandava a puttane il buon senso.  
«Figliolo, con tutto il bene, piantala.» La voce di John lo riscosse dal suo solito festival della sega mentale. «So cosa stai pensando e non è ragionevole, è stato un incidente e basta», insistette l’uomo, seduto alla meglio su un muretto mentre un paramedico dall’aria severa gli fasciava una spalla.  
Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e rilassò un filo la postura. «Lo so, però…»  
«Però un cavolo», lo interruppe l’uomo. «Santo cielo, mica mi hanno sparato addosso, ho soltanto preso una brutta botta durante l’irruzione! Almeno siamo riusciti a catturare quel dannato spacciatore, l’importante è quello.» Si richiuse alla meglio la camicia, visto che le bende gli tenevano il braccio immobilizzato, e si passò una mano sul viso. «Sul serio, Derek, è una cosa da poco. Niente che una bella doccia e una dormita non possano rimettere a posto.»  
Il paramedico tossicchiò. «Mi permetto di non essere d’accordo, Signore. Capisco che abbia cose importanti da fare e non voglia venire in ospedale, ma non c’è da scherzare con una sublussazione. E si scordi di guidare per almeno una settimana», aggiunse quando lo Sceriffo tentò di intromettersi. «La doccia e la dormita al contrario», proseguì l’uomo con il tono di chi non ammette repliche, «sono un’ottima idea, a patto che qualcuno la aiuti a non bagnare la fasciatura.»  
Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso di fronte all’espressione inorridita di John. Stiles avrebbe gestito l’incidente di suo padre con la stessa tempra di un sergente dell’esercito e lo Sceriffo lo sapeva alla perfezione.  
«Andiamo, la riaccompagno a casa. Può pensarci Parrish a finire qui e Johnson riporterà la sua macchina in Centrale. Suppongo che in questi giorni mi spetterà l’onore di farle da autista», ridacchiò Derek divertito.  
Lo Sceriffo gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Vicesceriffo Hale, stai prendendo per il culo il tuo capo?»  
Il paramedico sogghignò mentre finiva di riordinare la sua borsa.  
Derek alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Non mi permetterei mai. Pensavo solo che avrebbe preferito farsi scarrozzare da me piuttosto che da Stiles. Io faccio colazione in posti normalissimi, mica in certi bar vegani che le vengono imposti da un figlio a caso…»  
John, che era sceso dal muretto e si trovava a distanza di tiro, gli rifilò uno scappellotto che fece scoppiare a ridere senza ritegno il paramedico. «Avanti, cammina. E vedi di piantarla, se non vuoi finire a dirigere il traffico.»  
Derek scosse la testa e si avviò verso la macchina. Non c’era nulla da fare, quell’uomo ruvido e meraviglioso aveva la capacità di dissipare la maggior parte delle sue menate con un paio di battute e una smorfia. Derek gli voleva un bene sconsiderato, come a una figura di riferimento. Come a un padre. Si sarebbe letteralmente buttato davanti a una pallottola per lui e per fortuna lo sapeva pure Stiles, altrimenti riuscire a spiegargli perché gli stava riportando a casa un padre acciaccato e in convalescenza senza farsi avvelenare di Aconito non sarebbe stato facile.  
Lo Sceriffo si accomodò alla meglio sul sedile, anche se la fasciatura gli impediva i movimenti, ed ebbe bisogno di aiuto per agganciare la cintura di sicurezza. Derek cercò di essere il più delicato e attento possibile, ma non gli sfuggirono le smorfie di dolore che John faticava a mascherare a ogni minima mossa. Derek non si fermò a riflettere: gli posò una mano sul braccio immobilizzato e lasciò che la ragnatela nera del male fisico si trasferisse da un corpo all’altro.  
«Non c’è bisogno, Derek. Non voglio che…»  
Derek arrossì. «Gliel’ho già spiegato, Signore, non è quello che pensa. Non sento tutto ciò che prova lei, è più una sensazione… un po’ sgradevole, nient’altro.» Derek ringraziò il cielo di essere al volante. Certe conversazioni lo mettevano sempre molto in difficoltà e se per di più avesse dovuto incrociare lo sguardo del suo capo, avrebbe finito per farsi scappare di bocca qualcosa di orribile e imbarazzante, lo sapeva.  
John si riaccomodò contro il sedile con un’espressione di gratitudine in volto. Erano entrambi stanchi morti, stavano rincorrendo da settimane quel maledetto tizio arrivato da fuori che aveva deciso di fare di Beacon Hills il suo terreno di spaccio ufficiale e l’appostamento che avevano appena concluso era durato ore e ore. Le ombre della sera si allungavano sugli edifici e anche Derek stava cominciando a sognare una doccia, un boccone e una sonora dormita.  
Quando parcheggiò la macchina di servizio nel vialetto d’accesso di casa Stilinski, tuttavia, i suoi piani vennero scombinati in un attimo. «Non voglio sentire storie, ti fermi a cena», esordì John. «Mi pare il minimo. Non una parola», proseguì per sgombrare il campo da qualsiasi possibile obiezione. Derek mimò il gesto di sigillarsi la bocca con una cerniera e lo Sceriffo scoppiò a ridere.  
La porta di ingresso si aprì all’improvviso. «Ehi, pà! Cominciavo a darti per disperso, sono quasi le otto. Che fine avevi fatt…» Stiles si zittì di colpo quando il suo sguardo ricadde sulla vistosa fasciatura che faceva capolino dai lembi della camicia. «Che diavolo è successo?» ringhiò. Derek deglutì a vuoto.  
Ci vollero parecchi minuti prima che John riuscisse a tranquillizzare suo figlio e, come previsto, Stiles entrò al volo in piena modalità sergente di ospedale da campo. «Fila di sopra e levati la divisa che arrivo.»  
Lo Sceriffo tentò inutilmente di opporsi. «Io…»  
« _Io_ cosa?» ribatté Stiles piccato, piantandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
«Io ho invitato Derek a cena, mi ha riaccompagnato a casa e verrà a prendermi lui nei prossimi giorni», replicò l’uomo mentre scivolava all’interno in fretta e furia.  
Stiles sembrò accorgersi di lui solo in quel momento e Derek si rese conto che, negli ultimi cinque minuti, non aveva fatto altro che radiografarlo, rischiando di farci pure una figuraccia da pervertito inquietante.  
«Oh, ciao WonderWolf», lo apostrofò Stiles con un sorriso che a Derek fece tremare le ginocchia, al punto che non si accorse quasi dell’ennesimo nomignolo cretino.  
Buon dio, la situazione stava diventando davvero insostenibile. Aveva una cotta _ridicola_ per Stiles. Stiles! Il futuro Emissario del branco, il braccio destro del suo Alpha, _il figlio del suo capo_! Poteva infilarsi in un casino più imbarazzante? Il dramma vero era che l’attrazione era partita dalla montagna di sentimenti che nutriva per Stiles. Rispetto, ammirazione, lealtà. Senza contare una buona dose di insofferenza, a volte, malgrado quello fosse un problema comune quando avevi a che fare con Stiles Stilinski. Perfino Scott ogni tanto lo cazziava… Poi però il ragazzino impacciato aveva cominciato a cambiare sotto i suoi occhi e gli ormoni di Derek si erano svegliati di colpo, facendogli realizzare con più di un moto d’orrore che non soltanto era innamorato come un cretino di uno dei suoi migliori amici, ma che l’avrebbe anche spalmato volentieri su qualsiasi superficie più o meno orizzontale a sua disposizione.  
«Derek? Va tutto bene?» Stiles gli stava agitando una mano davanti al viso e Derek avvampò, mortificato per la direzione in cui si erano avviati i suoi pensieri.  
«Sì, no, cioè, va tutto bene.» Derek contò fino a tre e prese un bel respiro, per tentare di salvare la faccia e smettere di passare per un demente. «Ciao, Stiles.»  
«Uh? Oooookay, ciao Derek», replicò lui perplesso. «Dai, entra. Ho acceso il grill, è la sera libera di papà e finiremo per scofanarci una montagna di carne arrostita. Ti va?»  
Derek annuì senza dire una parola. Se taceva c’erano buone probabilità di contenere le figure da cretino. Stiles gli rivolse un altro dei suoi sorrisi letali e a Derek evaporò lo stomaco. Porco cazzo, che colpa ne aveva lui se il maledetto si presentava a piedi nudi, con addosso un paio di jeans troppo lunghi e decisamente troppo aderenti e una maglietta bianca che sembrava dipinta sulle spalle? Derek ringraziò la sua buona stella che Stiles non fosse un Mannaro, altrimenti avrebbe sentito puzza di eccitazione lontano un chilometro.  
«Giornataccia?» domandò Stiles mentre si voltava a frugare in una pila di panni puliti appoggiati sul mobile all’ingresso.  
«Lunga, più che altro», replicò Derek con qualche difficoltà. Non gli stava guardando il culo. No no. «Almeno abbiamo preso il tizio a cui davamo la caccia. Mi dispiace per tuo padre, ero dall’altra parte della casa quando c’è stata la colluttazione e non sono riuscito a…»  
Stiles riemerse dalla montagna di panni con un paio di cose sotto braccio e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Ehi, non sei mica la sua baby sitter, lo so che fate un lavoro pericoloso. Grazie per esserti preso cura di lui.»  
Derek annaspò per qualche secondo, indeciso se sciogliersi per le parole o per le dita ancora strette poco più in là del suo collo.  
Stiles gli diede una pacca amichevole prima di interrompere il contatto. Derek ricominciò a respirare.  
«Senti, devo andare ad aiutare mio padre, altrimenti quello è capace di cercare di lavarsi da solo», aggiunse quando Derek non diede segno di voler parlare. «Avrai voglia anche tu di farti una doccia, usa pure il mio bagno. Tieni, sono vestiti miei, ma dovrebbero andarti bene. Alla peggio la maglia sarà un po’ stretta», considerò dopo un momento, allungandogli un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una vecchia t-shirt della squadra di Lacrosse. Una t-shirt ufficiale con il numero 24 e la scritta. “Stilinski” sulla schiena. Derek si trattenne a stento dal picchiare la testa contro il muro e fuggì di sopra con un pizzico di fretta in eccesso.  
«Si mangia fra almeno tre quarti d’ora, quindi fai con calma!» gridò Stiles alle sue spalle, mentre Derek si chiudeva nella relativa sicurezza del bagno al piano superiore.  
Dio, che serata lunga che lo aspettava.  
Si appoggiò di schiena alla porta e chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava di inspirare con calma. Un grave errore tattico, in retrospettiva, perché l’odore dell’ambiente in cui si trovava gli entrò nel naso e gli colpì il cervello come una bastonata secca. Santo cielo, era nel bagno di Stiles… nel bagno. Di Stiles. Il posto in cui Stiles si toglieva i vestiti sudati. In cui si lavava. In cui si lasciava andare a… Derek risollevò di scatto le palpebre e il suo sguardo cominciò a correre a destra e a sinistra, con scatti frenetici. Gli sembrava quasi di poter vedere a occhio nudo le vampate di odore che gli si schiantavano addosso da ogni angolo, da ogni parete ricoperta di piastrelle azzurre. Il contenitore dei vestiti sporchi, l’asciugamano appeso accanto al lavandino, l’accappatoio. Perfino il rasoio e il pettine di Stiles parevano emanare nubi dense che gli ottenebravano la mente. Derek emise un pigolio pietoso e si risolse a utilizzare un vecchio sistema da Mannari adolescenti, quello di tapparsi le narici e di cercare di respirare con la bocca. Era un trucchetto patetico, ma quando hai quindici anni, sei un Licantropo e devi entrare nello spogliatoio di un campo da basket, è un modo per sopravvivere valido, al pari di tanti altri.  
Appoggiò con cura i vestiti puliti sul water chiuso e realizzò, con un altro moto di orrore, che avrebbe dovuto indossare i pantaloni della tuta senza boxer. Si sentì avvampare per l’imbarazzo, tuttavia tentò di farsene una ragione. Del resto l’opzione B, ossia rimettersi i boxer tutt’altro che freschi che indossava dalla mattina gli faceva arricciare il naso per il disgusto.  
Derek si assestò una tirata d’orecchie mentale per i continui scivoloni del suo autocontrollo e iniziò a svestirsi, impedendosi con la forza di indugiare troppo sul concetto di essere nudo nello stesso spazio in cui anche Stiles… No, basta! Ringhiò fra sé, ripiegando con una veemenza un filo eccessiva la divisa sporca. Era lì per un solo motivo: lavarsi di dosso le tracce di un’intera giornata di lavoro. Stiles era stato tanto carino da offrirgli l’opportunità di farsi una bella doccia ed era precisamente ciò che Derek avrebbe fatto. Una sonora fregata con acqua e sapone sarebbe bastata per far pace con il mondo. Una volta pulito e rivestito sarebbe tornato tutto sotto controllo, ragionò cercando di autoconvincersi mentre regolava la temperatura dell’acqua. Oh, sì, era proprio quello che gli ci voleva! Derek sorrise e finse di non accorgersi dell’inclinazione pericolosa della sua testa verso il collo dell’accappatoio di Stiles, appeso in maniera come minimo colpevole accanto alle portine di vetro della doccia.  
Infilò la testa sotto il getto bollente e, per una volta, il gemito osceno che gli sfuggì dalle labbra non ebbe nulla a che vedere con il padrone del bagno. Non si era davvero reso conto di essere tanto stanco e sotto tensione e lo scroscio sul collo e sulla cute stava già facendo meraviglie.  
Derek si concesse un lungo massaggio con lo shampoo che aveva trovato sulla mensolina, un intruglio verdastro che odorava di the verde e agrumi in maniera disgustosa, ma al contempo tanto familiare da scatenargli nello stomaco uno stormo di farfalle. Era il profumo onnipresente che proveniva dai capelli di Stiles, amplificato centinaia di volte. Quell’aroma leggero che si intensificava quando Stiles aveva caldo o quando era eccitato o emozionato per qualcosa. Quell’aura attraente che Derek avrebbe dato un braccio per poter annusare affondandogli il naso dietro a un orecchio, facendone scorrere la punta con delicatezza, quasi solleticando la pelle, e godendo del brivido che Stiles non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere. A quel punto Derek lo avrebbe leccato, proprio lì, e Stiles gi si sarebbe rigirato fra le braccia, piantandogli la lingua in bocca e una mano in mezzo alle gam--  
Derek spalancò gli occhi, con l’unico risultato di riempirseli di schiuma che, porco cazzo, bruciava da morire. Un bene, tutto sommato, perché il fastidio improvviso e il paio di sacramenti che gli scapparono di bocca servirono alla perfezione a sgombrargli la testa da idee poco appropriate. Santo cielo, che diavolo gli prendeva? Se lo domandò sconsolato, continuando a risciacquarsi gli occhi arrossati. Doveva solo farsi una doccia, nient’altro! Non era affatto il luogo né il momento di comportarsi da ragazzino che ragiona con il bassoventre. Vergogna!  
Derek decise di darsi una mossa, meno tempo passava lì dentro e meglio era. Agguantò a tentoni un flacone di bagnoschiuma e lo osservò, incuriosito. Tanto per non contraddire mai la sua natura di bastian contrario, Stiles usava una cosa del tutto diversa dallo shampoo. Derek non poté fare meno di complimentarsi fra sé e sé per la scelta. Era uno di quei prodotti hipster e un po’ alternativi, del tipo che strombazzava ai quattro venti (e su ogni lato della confezione) di non essere testato sugli animali, di non contenere siliquesto e paraquello e mille altre porcherie chimiche e soprattutto non aveva il minimo profumo. Derek cominciò a sfregarsi vigorosamente braccia, spalle e torace mentre si domandava cosa potesse spingere una persona a intossicarsi consapevolmente di aromi molesti di cocco, vaniglia o finti fiori di campo. Peraltro, le profumazioni artificiali dei saponi non facevano che sovrapporsi all’odore intrinseco delle persone, quello che le identificava in maniera univoca e inconfondibile, il che era un’assurdità bella e buona, se poteva dire la sua. Stiles invece utilizzava questa roba trasparente che oltretutto faceva poca schiuma, ma che non mascherava la sua essenza. Derek non avrebbe potuto esserne più grato, perché la traccia olfattiva di Stiles era una delle cose che adorava di più al mondo. Era uno strano miscuglio di confusione, allegria, scaltrezza e capacità di manipolazione, un cocktail curioso composto in egual misura di luci e ombre che sarebbe stato davvero un delitto coprire con una schifezza sintetica.  
Derek si lavò con cura i piedi e le gambe, risalendo piano piano lungo le cosce, le natiche e la schiena. Chissà se pure Stiles era sensibile agli odori, per quanto glielo potesse concedere il suo naso umano. Magari era il motivo per cui usava quel tipo di sapone. Derek rilesse l’etichetta per memorizzare il nome e fu a quel punto che si accorse di una scritta minuscola, in un angolo. “Detergente non aggressivo, senza sapone. Adatto all’igiene intima. A base d’acqua, è utilizzabile come lubrificante.”  
Derek non fece in tempo ad arrossire, il suo cervello fu invaso da un’immagine tanto dettagliata da togliergli il respiro e che non sarebbe riuscito a scacciare nemmeno con tutto l’autocontrollo dell’universo. Stiles, nella stessa doccia, la pelle picchiettata da una miriade di goccioline, il viso rivolto verso il getto dell’acqua e una mano, la sinistra, che scivolava fra le natiche. Riusciva a immaginare i gesti languidi per stuzzicare l’apertura, i polpastrelli che scorrevano delicati lungo il bordo e che infiammavano ogni millimetro di carne.  
Derek cominciò, quasi inconsciamente, a scorrersi le dita insaponate sui capezzoli, che si inturgidirono al primo tocco.  
Il suo Stiles mentale aveva una mano puntata contro la parete della doccia per tenersi in equilibrio, mentre con l’altra continuava a tormentarsi. Un dito era già scivolato all’interno, fino all’ultima falange, e Derek non aveva mai desiderato tanto trasformarsi in un metacarpo in vita sua. Due dita. Sforbiciavano, dilatavano, preparavano l’apertura: sembrava che Stiles stesse aspettando un amante che lo avrebbe raggiunto da un momento all’altro sotto la doccia e che avrebbe dato di matto al trovarlo già _pronto_ …  
La mano di Derek scivolò lungo i suoi addominali per insinuarsi nell’incavo di una coscia. La schiuma leggera rendeva i movimenti più fluidi e il passaggio delle dita a sfiorare i testicoli lo fece gemere a un livello tutt’altro che discreto.  
In un angolino del cervello, remoto e difficile da raggiungere, Derek sentiva una vocina che gli intimava di piantarla subito e che gli ricordava di non avere alcun diritto di fantasticare in quella maniera su Stiles, ma Derek non ce la faceva proprio a smettere. La sequenza vivida che gli scorreva dietro lo schermo delle palpebre era intossicante. Nella sua fantasticheria, Stiles aveva abbandonato l’appoggio della mano libera, puntellandosi con una spalla e sfregando una guancia contro la ceramica fredda delle piastrelle. La mano destra era scesa pigramente, fino ad avvolgersi attorno alla sua erezione. Derek era in totale apnea, non riusciva a staccare la vista dalle dita di Stiles, le stesse dita che erano protagoniste quasi fisse delle sue fantasie erotiche, non che Derek l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti ad anima viva. Non che Derek avesse fantasie erotiche ricorrenti su Stiles! Il polpastrello del pollice scorreva con insistenza sulla fessura, mentre indice e medio dell’altra mano cadenzavano un ritmo di dentro e fuori sufficiente a far impazzire chiunque, benché non abbastanza per venire. I fianchi di Stiles si muovevano fuori tempo, come se non fossero stati padroni di scegliere se andare incontro alla stretta che gli tormentava l’uccello o se rendere più profonda e deliziosa la penetrazione della sua apertura.  
Derek non si chiese neppure com'è che si era ritrovato, a sua insaputa, con le mani a replicare la posizione di quelle del suo Stiles mentale, una che guizzava lungo l’asta del suo pene, l’altra che scorreva nel solco fra le natiche, a un soffio dallo scivolare all’interno. Il cuore gli batteva a un ritmo insostenibile, accelerato dal desiderio, dalle immagini che gli balenavano davanti agli occhi chiusi e dalla consapevolezza di ciò che stava facendo e di _dove_ lo stava facendo. L’imbarazzo gli strozzava il respiro in gola. Se Stiles avesse avuto anche solo la minima idea di cosa stava succedendo nel suo bagno, non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato. E John! Oh, buon dio, _il suo capo_! L’ansia stava per solidificarsi in qualcosa di molto simile a un attacco di panico, o di vergogna nera, quando quel traditore imperdonabile del suo cervello gli fornì l’illusione vividissima di Stiles che si lasciava sfuggire di bocca il suo nome. Sottovoce, un sussurro, ma chiaro quanto un boato per il suo udito di Mannaro: _Derek_. Era un uomo morto…  
Esattamente come la star della sua fantasia, aveva la bocca socchiusa e il rumore dell’acqua attutiva appena i gemiti, i singhiozzi e i sospiri che Derek non era davvero più capace di controllare. Era soltanto questione di lasciarsi andare, serrare la stretta di una mano, consentire alle dita dell’altra di forzare appena la sua apertura, e Derek non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi nemmeno se la casa gli fosse crollata intorno.  
Fu a quel punto preciso che un rumore lieve si fece strada fra la nebbia appiccicosa della sua eccitazione. Era un suono appena accennato, che proveniva dall’esterno della porta del bagno: il calpestio familiare della camminata di Stiles che saliva per le scale. Derek raggelò all’istante. Tentò di trattenere il respiro con uno sforzo disperato, quasi fosse stato inseguito da un nemico feroce e dovesse fare di tutto per non farsi individuare. Il panico montò in un’onda di piena. E se Stiles fosse entrato in bagno? Magari aveva bisogno, oppure stava venendo ad avvisarlo che la cena era pronta… da quanto tempo era lì dentro? Derek ebbe la netta sensazione che il cuore stesse facendo l’impossibile per rimbalzargli fuori dalla gola.  
A livello razionale sapeva che Stiles non sarebbe mai entrato senza bussare. E se anche l’avesse fatto, cosa avrebbero mai potuto percepire i sensi di un umano? Di sicuro non il ritmo impazzito dei suoi battiti, né il suo respiro spezzato. Meno che mai la nuvola di ormoni ed eccitazione che aleggiava nell’aria. E allora? Derek riconobbe con precisione il cigolio di un armadio che si apriva, il frusciare di biancheria pulita, l’antina che si richiudeva con uno scatto e i passi di Stiles che si riavviavano giù per i gradini, allontanandosi sempre più.  
Gli ci vollero parecchi, _parecchi_ secondi prima di ricominciare a respirare. Sfilò le mani da dove erano affondate o strette con una delicatezza irragionevole, come se un qualsiasi movimento, perfino il più piccolo, avesse potuto far scattare chissà quale allarme anti-pervertito, e lasciò che le spalle gli crollassero verso il basso. Si rifiutò di cedere alla tentazione di sbattere la testa contro il muro solo perché l’idea di provocare rumori sospetti gli azzerava la salivazione... Lo sguardo si abbassò sulla sua erezione, evidente e in attesa di azione, e la realtà della situazione in cui si trovava gli schiantò addosso all’improvviso. Sul serio era andato a tanto così dal masturbarsi in casa di altre persone? Nel bagno di Stiles? Sotto il tetto del suo capo? Con il suddetto capo _nell’edificio_??! Mentre sia John, sia suo figlio erano presenti???!?!  
Derek avrebbe voluto sprofondare o evaporare o liquefarsi per sparire giù dallo scarico. Accarezzò per un attimo la tentazione di scappare dalla finestra e catapultarsi alla ricerca di un bravo psichiatra. O di un manicomio che non fosse Eichen House. Poi si riscosse e prese un respiro profondo, nel tentativo fallimentare di recuperare un po’ di calma. Con tutta la dignità che riuscì a raggranellare (e non era un granché, a voler essere sinceri), allungò un braccio alle sue spalle e girò di scatto la manopola della temperatura dell’acqua. Sussultò peggio di un gatto spaventato ed emise uno strillo molto poco virile quando lo scroscio ghiacciato gli piombò in testa e sulle spalle, tuttavia strinse i denti e indietreggiò il minimo necessario per trovarsi per intero sotto il getto.  
Cinque secondi. Dieci. Venti. Allo scadere dei trenta la sua erezione si era arresa alla certezza di non poter trovare soddisfazione, il cuore aveva smesso il suo tentativo di fuga via gola e Derek si sentiva sul serio come uno di quei gattini dei video che piacevano tanto a Stiles, quelli che cadevano involontariamente dentro vasche, catini o laghetti e che finivano immortalati in tutta la loro gloria arruffata e inzuppata, con tanto di espressioni patetiche e infuriate.  
Se lo meritava, altro che. Cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente? Prese un’altra piccola dose di bagnoschiuma dal flacone e si sfregò il viso, quasi a voler ripulire le ultime tracce di vergogna. Mentre finiva di risciacquarsi il più in fretta possibile, giurò a se stesso che non avrebbe mai più accettato di lavarsi nel bagno di Stiles, neppure se ne fosse andato della sua vita. Chiuse l’acqua e si affrettò a uscire per asciugarsi e, mentre si rivestiva tentando di non fare troppa attenzione agli abiti che Stiles gli aveva prestato, cercò di recuperare il minimo di tranquillità necessaria per scendere a cena. Sapeva che, nello stato in cui si trovava, la sua inettitudine sociale gli avrebbe fatto fare di sicuro qualche figuraccia ancora più imbarazzante del solito, ma alla peggio avrebbe dato la colpa alla stanchezza e alla lunga giornata di lavoro. Che il dio dei matti, degli sconsiderati e degli sfigati lo aiutasse…

 

**   
**

 

** Interludio (POV Stiles)  
**

Stiles scalò la marcia e frenò delicatamente, fino a fermare la jeep alla striscia bianca sull’asfalto, in prossimità del semaforo. Le sue dita tamburellavano isteriche sul volante mentre il ginocchio destro gli ballava impazzito, in attesa di rimettere Roscoe in movimento.  
Buon dio, stava davvero andando da Derek? Con l’intento suicida di affrontarlo per mettere le cose in chiaro e dirgli con sincerità quello che provava per lui? Se Scott e suo padre si sbagliavano, Stiles era un uomo finito. In senso figurato e anche letterale, perché se Derek lo avesse respinto la vergogna e la mortificazione gli avrebbero impedito di continuare a condurre una vita semi-normale. Si sarebbe arreso a fuggire da Beacon Hills per scampare all’umiliazione e, considerata la sua sfiga leggendaria e il fatto che non aveva ancora completato l’istruzione da Emissario, sarebbe finito nei guai a tempo di record. In pasto a qualche creatura infernale ignota, rapito dai cacciatori, sfilettato da un serial killer, non c’era che l’imbarazzo della scelta.  
Stiles trasalì quando il clacson della macchina dietro la sua strombazzò all’improvviso. Quante storie, solo perché il semaforo era diventato verde da… un periodo non ben precisato di cui Stiles non aveva percezione, perché accidenti alle persone a cui voleva bene e che avevano su di lui un ascendente incontrollabile, era in balia assoluta delle sue elucubrazioni mentali?  
Stiles scosse la testa e ingranò la prima.  
Quel martedì pomeriggio era rientrato dalla sua sessione di addestramento con Deaton un po’ più tardi del solito e a casa aveva trovato l’equivalente in miniatura di un gruppo di aiuto per un intervento a domicilio. Suo padre seduto sul divano, con una camicia che lasciava intravvedere la fasciatura alla spalla, il maledetto manipolatore, e Scott su una poltrona, con in faccia un’espressione da cucciolo preoccupato che avrebbe smosso i sensi di colpa perfino a un Wendigo a dieta.  
«Che diavolo succede?» aveva chiesto con il tono più sospettoso di cui era capace, tanto perché gli altri due si ricordassero al volo chi c’era di fronte a loro.  
Suo padre gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo fin troppo condiscendente, con l’effetto immediato di grattargli sui nervi e non poco, e si era prodotto in una specie di predicozzo imbarazzante su quello che era successo alla centrale il giorno prima. Ma che colpa ne aveva lui se quell’inetto di Derek si era rovesciato addosso il caffè che gli portava tutte le volte?  
Stiles si passò una mano sul viso con un gesto che, a qualunque osservatore esterno, avrebbe ricordato in maniera irrevocabile suo padre.  
E non era neppure colpa sua se Derek, invece di andare a cambiarsi in spogliatoio, come qualunque poliziotto normale, si era sfilato la camicia sporca nel bel mezzo dell’ufficio ed era rimasto con addosso nient’altro che una t-shirt bianca. Una t-shirt che la macchia di caffè aveva reso semitrasparente e molto, molto aderente a un pettorale. Dal quale aveva cominciato a fare capolino un capezzolo che aveva avuto su Stiles lo stesso effetto del sangue in acqua su uno squalo: bava alla bocca, pupille dilatate, respiro accelerato e Parrish che lo prendeva per un braccio e lo trascinava fuori in strada, apparentemente senza motivo.  
Stiles aveva tentato di usare queste obiezioni con Scott e suo padre, ma le sue scuse flebili erano servite a poco, perché lo Sceriffo aveva proseguito imperterrito con il suo discorso, pieno di Derek qui e affetto là e nessuno di noi ha le fette di salame sugli occhi e pensate di essere tanto discreti? Ormai si sono accorti tutti degli sguardi da triglia che vi lanciate l’un l’altro!  
Stiles era stato colto così di sorpresa che per una manciata abbondate di secondi non aveva fato altro che boccheggiare come un pescerosso spiaggiato. Dio… se la sua cotta ridicola non era sfuggita nemmeno a Scott e a suo padre, Stiles era fottuto. D’accordo, Derek non era il più sveglio dei cristiani quando si trattava di sentimenti altrui, però era pur sempre un Licantropo e i suoi maledetti super-sensi dovevano avergli dato materiale più che sufficiente per riuscire a fare due più due. Il che significava che se aveva ben chiaro il coinvolgimento di Stiles e non aveva mosso un dito per fare il primo passo, la teoria imbecille del suo migliore amico, ossia che in sua presenza Derek puzzasse di ormoni peggio di una classe di adolescenti e che non avesse ancora capito nulla dei sentimenti di Stiles perché non era altro che un cretino ottuso e insicuro, non stava in piedi. Se Derek non aveva fatto il minimo accenno a un suo possibile interesse, la spiegazione era una sola: un suo possibile interesse _non esisteva affatto_.  
E allora cosa diavolo ci faceva Stiles parcheggiato sotto il loft, con le braccia che tremavano e le mani strette sul volante in una morsa, a cercare di autoconvincersi ad aprire la portiera e a scendere dalla macchina? Avrebbe dovuto fuggire nella direzione opposta, cercando al contempo di persuadere il suo cervello in poltiglia che il suggerimento di suo padre di andare a chiarire le cose con il diretto interessato era la pensata più idiota e controproducente nella storia mondiale delle pessime idee. Invece le sue gambe traditrici, sfuggendo anche all’ultimo barlume di autocontrollo, lo stavano già trascinando verso l’ingresso dell’edificio e poi piano piano su, lungo la scala di cemento. Chissà poi perché gli era saltato in testa di farsi un milione di piani di scale a piedi, quando c’era un ascensore perfettamente funzionale. D’accordo il ritardare l’inevitabile, ma rischiare il collasso a metà strada non aveva molta logica… Stiles rallentò il passo e prese un respiro lungo come un’era geologica tentando, con un minimo di successo, di zittire la baraonda che aveva nella testa. La verità dei fatti era che, ormai, il velo di finta riservatezza che aveva cercato di mantenere sui suoi sentimenti per Derek era stato polverizzato. Da lì in avanti l’idea di _sapere_ che gli altri _sapevano_ sarebbe stata intollerabile. Riusciva quasi a immaginare i momenti di imbarazzo, gli sguardi di compatimento… Stiles era un maestro nell’arte millenaria della menzogna, ma raccontare balle a se stesso quando tutti erano a conoscenza della verità sarebbe stato inutile e patetico. E a farne le spese sarebbe stato il suo rapporto con Derek, che era una delle cose a cui teneva di più al mondo. Cos’altro gli rimaneva da fare, a quel punto? Soltanto una cosa, rimuginò mentre saliva l’ultima rampa con movimenti che via via acquisivano maggiore energia e determinazione. Tanto a quel punto non aveva senso procrastinare, Derek doveva aver già percepito da un pezzo la sua presenza all’interno dell’edificio. Gli restava solo da mettere le carte in tavola e, per una volta, rischiare essendo sincero fino in fondo. Avrebbe confessato a Derek la sua attrazione e i suoi sentimenti e insieme avrebbero trovato un modo più o meno ragionevole e indolore di gestire la sua infatuazione non ricambiata. Perché Scott e suo padre erano solo due illusi e Derek non provava niente per lui. Niente che non fosse una semplice amicizia. Gli sfuggì un sospiro sconsolato nel provare a immaginare il confronto con Derek. Che a voler ben vedere non era un uomo armato di crudeltà gratuita; ammesso e non concesso di riuscire a convincerlo a parlare, che non era affatto un risultato da dare per scontato, Derek l’avrebbe ascoltato e si sarebbe sforzato con tutto se stesso di respingerlo con delicatezza. Stiles non doveva fare altro che tenere duro, senza farsi impietosire dall’imbarazzo di Derek e senza lasciargli il tempo di sviare il discorso o di fuggire. L’avrebbe chiuso all’angolo, per così dire, l’avrebbe costretto a starlo a sentire e alla fine avrebbero affrontato la situazione da adulti quali erano. Ecco, sì. Sarebbe andata esattamente così.  
E allora perché si sentiva come un tacchino al macello, la settimana prima del Giorno del Ringraziamento?

 

**   
**

 

 **Seconda parte (POV Derek)  
**  
Derek sbatacchiò con violenza il flacone, ma quando riaprì il tappo dall’imboccatura gocciolò l’equivalente di un cucchiaino di gel giallognolo. Doveva arrendersi all’idea che il suo solito shampoo era finito e che non gli restava altro che buttare la bottiglia. Peccato che poi sarebbe stato costretto a prendere dalla credenza una delle confezioni che aveva comprato ormai da qualche giorno e delle quali si vergognava a morte. In un momento di debolezza (e di imbecillità) infatti, aveva ceduto alla tentazione e si era riempito il cestino della spesa di un prodotto al the verde e agli agrumi, che, nonononono, non aveva niente a che fare con un certo figlio di un certo capo. Nossignore. E siccome Derek era fondamentalmente un uomo dalla forza di volontà fragile, non poteva essere del tutto colpa sua se aveva comprato anche una piccola montagna di quel bagnoschiuma senza profumo che…  
Derek percepì un vago fremito provenire dall’inguine e si irrigidì modello stoccafisso. Santo cielo! Non poteva ridursi a pensare a Stiles e a eccitarsi peggio di un teenager ogni volta che si infilava sotto la doccia! Aveva superato da un pezzo il limite del ridicolo, ancora un po’ e sarebbe caduto dritto nella palude del patetico. Ormai perfino i suoi sensi gli giocavano strani scherzi quando era nudo sotto il getto dell’acqua. Il naso suggeriva lievi aromi Stiles-eschi che in quel momento _non potevano_ esistere nel suo bagno e l’udito gli rimandava il ritmo familiare di una certa camminata che saliva lungo le scale, proprio come quella sera, a casa Stilinski.  
Derek doveva darsi una regolata, sul serio, o rischiava di ammattire. Ecco, appunto… ora aveva addirittura le allucinazioni. Stiles _non_ era davvero arrivato nel suo appartamento e _non_ lo stava chiamando a gran voce! Derek si diede un ceffone mentale e sospirò mentre apriva l’antina di vetro della doccia per recuperare, al diavolo pure la vergogna, il flacone nuovo di shampoo dall’armadietto. Che gli piacesse o meno, doveva lavarsi i capelli e lo sputo di liquido che aveva sul palmo non sarebbe bastato nemmeno per cominciare. Derek afferrò la bottiglia verde nell’esatto momento in cui la porta del bagno si spalancò e Stiles fece irruzione, preceduto da un torrente di parole.  
«Derek, porca la miseria, ma ci vuole tanto a rispondere quando uno ti chiama?» lo investì senza preavviso, stringendo in maniera spasmodica la maniglia.  
Derek era pietrificato.  
Era nudo.  
Nudo come un verme.  
Senza l’ombra di un asciugamano da poter afferrare, neanche una spugnetta di quelle per asciugare il lavandino. Era nudo davanti a Stiles, il rossore gli era esploso su tutto il corpo, minacciando di fargli prendere fuoco per autocombustione, e ciononostante lo spettatore della sua botta involontaria di esibizionismo sembrava non essersene accorto minimamente. C’era da ringraziare il cielo per i piccoli miracoli, perché Derek era così sotto shock da non riuscire a staccare né la mano stretta attorno al profilo dell’anta della doccia, né quella che reggeva lo shampoo.  
Non solo Stiles pareva ignaro della sua nudità, per di più non dava segno di trovare quantomeno bizzarro il contesto. E soprattutto non aveva smesso un attimo di parlare, mentre muoveva un paio di passi incerti per entrare in bagno. «Mi sto sgolando da dieci minuti, guarda che sei un bel maleducato, eh! Se dobbiamo parlare non è che posso inseguirti per mezza casa», proseguì, inchiodandolo con un’occhiata d’acciaio. «E non mi interessa se non vuoi discuterne!» aggiunse, piantandogli un dito ossuto nello sterno. «Lo sai meglio di me che dobbiamo farlo, quindi non intendo sentire ragioni. Ascolterai quello che ho da dire, farai le tue rimostranze, troveremo una soluzione e cercheremo il modo di far tornare più o meno tutto come prima!»  
In un’altra situazione Derek si sarebbe concentrato sulla confusione colossale provocata dalla tirata di Stiles, peccato che lì per lì riuscì soltanto a riconoscere con orrore i segni della sua reazione standard all’eccessiva prossimità di Stiles: sangue che pulsava selvaggio nelle vene, migrazione istantanea verso sud e concentrazione incontrollabile fra le cosce. Oh, buon dio! Era nudo e la sua erezione non era più un vago sospetto, era una certezza umiliante…  
Fu in quel momento che la situazione degenerò in un disastro epocale, perché nell’esatto istante in cui Derek percepì l’ondata di calore che precedeva il rigonfiamento completo del glande, Stiles abbassò lo sguardo. Sbarrò gli occhi e spalancò lentamente la bocca, in un “oh” muto e sconvolto, accompagnato da un’espressione così comica e stralunata che, se fossero stati in un cartone animato o in un fumetto, Derek non si sarebbe meravigliato di vedergli rotolare i bulbi fuori dalle orbite.  
Le dita di Stiles, ancora chiuse a pugno, si allargarono piano piano fino ad aderire alla perfezione al torace di Derek, mentre una vampa di calore gli risaliva lungo le guance, mascherando appena la costellazione di nei sul suo viso.  
Derek registrò in lontananza il rumore sordo del flacone di shampoo che cadeva sul tappeto e lo scroscio dell’acqua rimasta aperta alle sue spalle, sovrapposto al martellare incessante e fuori sincrono di due cuori impazziti.  
Ma perché, perché aveva la gola incollata dal terrore più cieco? Doveva riuscire a tutti costi a dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa! Una scemenza, una frase che spezzasse quel frangente insopportabile e surreale. Invece i muscoli si rifiutavano di obbedire e, a parte un deglutire furioso e continuato, non c’era verso di convincerli a fare altro.  
Stiles non aveva ancora distolto lo sguardo. Appariva affascinato dallo spettacolo… vergognoso? raccapricciante? ridicolo? a cui stava assistendo. Non fosse stato per il suo respiro sincopato e velocissimo e per il pulsare, fin troppo percepibile per la vista di un Licantropo, delle vene sul collo, sarebbe sembrato del tutto immobile.  
Il subconscio di Derek ronzava peggio di un alveare impazzito. _Di’ qualcosa, maledizione!_ Si ostinava a ripetergli. _Parla, dannato imbecille, prima che Stiles ti sputi in faccia o ti tiri un cazzotto! Spiegati!_  
Al contrario, fu Stiles a ritrovare per primo l’uso della parola e ciò che gli uscì di bocca disorientò Derek ancora di più, perché era l’ultima, ma proprio l’ultima cosa che si era aspettato.  
«È… quella è… _per me_?» Il suo tono tradiva una meraviglia quasi infantile e di una tenerezza indescrivibile. Almeno fino a quando la mano aperta sul torace di Derek non cominciò una discesa lenta e inesorabile verso il basso: a quel punto lo sguardo carico di sorpresa di Stiles si trasformò in una smorfia diabolica, accompagnata da un ghigno affamato impossibile da fraintendere.  
«Co…cosa stai facendo, Stiles? No!» strillò Derek quando il palmo caldo gli sfiorò la punta dell’erezione.  
«No?» chiese Stiles con un lampo di incertezza negli occhi. Tuttavia, prima che potesse staccargli la mano dallo stomaco, l’uccello traditore di Derek ebbe un sussulto disperato, come se stesse richiamando l’attenzione di Stiles per convincerlo a rimanere. Derek, disorientato da un attacco di ansia, si trovò nella più assoluta incapacità di articolare un suono qualsiasi.  
Stiles sembrò recuperare tutta la sua sicurezza. «Mi sa che non intendevi sul serio, eh?» sibilò mentre la sua mano scivolava sempre più in giù e le dita tracciavano appena il profilo dell’asta. D’un tratto gli si avvicinò al collo e inspirò a fondo. «Dio, che buon odore che hai…»  
A Derek si rovesciarono gli occhi. Era un gesto così _lupesco_ che per un attimo si sorprese a domandarsi se la Licantropia non avesse trovato il modo, con Stiles, di trasmettersi per osmosi. «S—Stiles… non… io non…»  
I polpastrelli di quelle dita che Derek ormai sognava perfino di notte presero a scorrere con delicatezza lungo la linea di contatto fra le cosce e i suoi testicoli e il poco di lucidità che ancora gli era rimasto fece le valige e partì per il Messico. Derek abbandonò le braccia lungo il corpo e non si sorprese neanche per un istante quando i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di un blu elettrico fin troppo rivelatore.  
Stiles trattenne a stento un mugugno trionfale e, in un raro esempio di coordinazione, staccò la mano libera dal muro e si sbottonò i jeans in pochi movimenti rapidi.  
Derek si riscosse in maniera istintiva, senza neppure rendersene conto, e le sue dita scattarono a bloccare gli avambracci di Stiles. La confusione che aveva nella testa aveva raggiunto livelli epici. Stiles stava cercando di sedurlo! Era lì, nel suo bagno, con lui nudo, fradicio e con un’erezione da primato e invece di fuggire terrorizzato lo stava provocando! Derek andò in iperventilazione.  
_Cosa fai, razza di idiota?_ si rivoltò il suo subconscio. _Datti una svegliata!_ Derek tentò, con poco successo, di snebbiarsi le idee. «Tuo padre è il mio capo… e il tuo migliore amico è il mio Alpha…»  
_Seriamente? Seriamente, Derek?_ Il suo subconscio stava perdendo la pazienza. _Stai davvero cercando di fermarlo? Ma perché? Perché??!_  
Bella domanda.  
Non che stesse funzionando, vista l’espressione famelica che Stiles aveva in faccia e che andava ad aggiungersi a tutti i tratti che lo facevano somigliare più che mai a un lupo. Vuoi vedere che, a furia di stare in mezzo a Licantropi, in effetti aveva acquisito certi comportamenti?  
Stiles non batté ciglio e sostenne il suo sguardo con un’espressione divertita e, al contempo, tanto carica di desiderio che a Derek tremarono le ginocchia. «Mio padre e il tuo Alpha sono il motivo per cui sono qui», replicò mentre forzava la presa sulle sue braccia per continuare da un lato a spingere la stoffa dei jeans verso il basso, dall’altro a stuzzicare la linea dell’inguine di Derek. «A quanto pare erano stufi, cito a memoria, di vedere che nessuno di noi due imbecilli si decideva a fare il primo passo.»  
Derek si domandò, in un angolo della mente, quale fosse il momento migliore per cominciare a farsi prendere dal panico. «Il primo passo per cosa?» Okay, sapeva essere ottuso e ostruzionista fino al limite dell’autolesionismo, quando voleva… Non che ne andasse particolarmente fiero. Peraltro non doveva essere granché credibile, considerato l’ondeggiare lieve ma percepibile dei suoi fianchi, in cerca di un contatto maggiore con i polpastrelli che lo accarezzavano. A un certo punto doveva aver mollato la presa, non aveva idea di quando e come, perché al momento le sue dita erano strette a pugno contro i palmi.  
Stiles gli rispose con uno sbuffo che assomigliava più che altro a una risata sarcastica. «Vuoi che ti faccia un disegno?» Nel frattempo si era sfilato le scarpe, con un filo di goffaggine, facendo leva con la punta di un piede contro il tallone dell’altro.  
Derek sbarrò gli occhi quando registrò il movimento delle gambe di Stiles: si erano sollevate una alla volta per disincastrarsi dal viluppo di jeans e boxer abbandonato sul pavimento. Stiles si era tolto i vestiti. Tutti. Oddio, no, restava la maglia con una scritta stupida sul sarcasmo che Derek gli aveva regalato il Natale precedente, malgrado fosse troppo corta per mascherare… oggesù, stava guardando l’inguine di Stiles!!! Gli stava fissando l’uccello, arrossato e teso in un cenno di saluto inequivocabile. Derek avrebbe tanto voluto sbattere la testa contro il muro per le idiozie che gli passavano certe volte fra un orecchio e l’altro.  
Stiles si concesse un’altra carezza fra le cosce di Derek, spingendo appena lungo la V del bacino e facendogli rovesciare di nuovo gli occhi all’indietro. «Comunque non penso che ce ne sia bisogno», gli soffiò quasi dritto dentro il cervello. «Credo che tu lo abbia capito benissimo.»  
Derek uggiolò. Si sarebbe vergognato molto di se stesso, in un altro contesto, ma pure il suo orgoglio personale doveva essere partito per il Messico, probabilmente per andare a trovare la sua lucidità.  
«Perché vedi», proseguì Stiles mentre invadeva l’ultimo barlume di spazio personale che resisteva fra loro, «non ci vuole una scienza a immaginare cosa possono fare due persone nude e molte eccitate chiuse in un bagno.» Strinse la presa sul suo uccello e gli posò l’altra mano su un fianco.  
Le dita strette a pugno si velarono di rosso. Facile che fosse colpa di dieci unghioni sfuggiti al controllo….  
«E siccome ti conosco bene, so che se tu non volessi, beh, me lo avresti fatto capire senza mezzi termini. Mi avresti già staccato un braccio a morsi…» aggiunse ridacchiando. «Invece non ti sei opposto. Okay, a parte balbettare un po’… Il che significa che vuoi.»  
_Vogliovogliovoglio_ , ribatté la voce interiore di Derek. _Voglio tutto quello che ti passa per la testa…_ La mano di Stiles slittò di proposito dal fianco a una natica e si strinse di colpo, affondando nel muscolo teso e spezzandogli il respiro in gola.  
«So anche che comunicare non è proprio il tuo forte», riprese, la punta del naso che scorreva lungo il collo di Derek.  
Derek percepì con chiarezza la spinta delicata per farlo indietreggiare verso la cabina dove l’acqua stava ancora gorgogliando allegramente.  
«Allora facciamo che parlo io per tutti e due», riprese Stiles, attraversando la soglia dopo di lui e facendolo appoggiare con delicatezza a una parete. «Perché non hai idea di quante volte ho immaginato una scena come questa e ho in mente tante di quelle cose che vorrei farti che una doccia sola non basterà neppure per cominciare. Ce ne vorranno a decine.»  
Derek era stordito. Scosso e confuso, eccitato. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati e non riusciva a smettere di fissare Stiles, senza essere in grado di produrre l’ombra di un suono. Sapeva soltanto che l’implicazione delle ultime parole che aveva sentito, il fatto di voler ripetere l’esperienza ancora e ancora, gli aveva provocato un’ondata di calore al fondo dello stomaco.  
«Dammi un istante.» Stiles non attese risposta e si sfilò al volo la maglia, lanciandola dietro di sé. «Non voglio rovinarla, è una delle mie preferite. Me l’ha regalata una persona fantastica…»  
Derek ebbe a malapena il tempo di rimpiangere le mani che si erano staccate dal suo corpo, prima che facessero ritorno in tutta la loro gloria, avvinghiandosi alle sue spalle. Le goccioline d’acqua calda arrivavano ai loro corpi di rimbalzo, mischiandosi al vapore e al velo di sudore che ricopriva già entrambi.  
Stiles gli assestò una lunga leccata dalla base del collo fin dietro un orecchio. «Mmmhh… sai però cos’è che desidero più di ogni cosa?» Derek, che si vergognava anche un filo di starsene lì, impalato come uno stoccafisso, con la schiena appoggiata alle piastrelle e le mani contratte in uno spasmo, faticò perfino a scuotere la testa. «Voglio scoprire che sapore hai. Ho un bisogno disperato di assaggiarti, dappertutto. Le labbra, la bocca, dietro il collo. E i capezzoli. Scommetto che non riuscirei a smettere di morderti e leccarti nemmeno se mi implorassi. L’ombelico… la tua pelle è salata lì, vero?» Stiles inspirò a fondo, esalando un soffio d’aria tremulo. «Sarebbe un antipasto irresistibile prima di arrivare al piatto forte. Voglio sentirmi il tuo uccello in bocca, Derek, fra le labbra, fino in gola. Voglio sapere con ogni fibra del mio corpo che il respiro che non riesco a prendere è perché sto stringendo in bocca _te_. Voglio succhiarti, voglio sentire la fessura che si allarga per far posto alla mia lingua. Voglio accarezzarti in mezzo alle gambe, dove sei più bollente. Voglio eccitarti al punto di ridurti in lacrime, perché è l’effetto che tu fai a me, se penso che ti ho nudo fra le braccia.»  
Derek non era troppo sicuro di essere ancora in possesso di tutte le sue facoltà mentali. Il cuore gli martellava a una velocità a dir poco malsana e i muscoli delle braccia e del collo erano così tesi da fargli male. Non poteva essere fisicamente possibile essere eccitati fino a quel punto e non fare nulla per sfogarsi, eppure Derek era impietrito. Si sentiva un palloncino troppo gonfio d’aria, sul punto di scoppiare, che continuava comunque ad allargarsi e a crescere e riempirsi… come si faceva a uscire vivi da una situazione simile?  
«Ma il mio sogno proibito, quello che mi fa girare la testa solamente a pensarci», riprese Stiles, «è quello di voltarti, spingerti contro il muro e inginocchiarmi dietro di te.»  
Non si _poteva_ uscirne vivi, era ovvio…  
«Voglio morderti il sedere, voglio toccarlo e accarezzarlo e stringerlo. Voglio allargarti e sentire il calore che sale a vampate. Voglio sapere, più di tutto, che sapore hai _lì_. Scommetto che sei intossicante, che una volta provato sarà peggio di una droga. Voglio scoparti con la lingua, Derek. Voglio tracciare il contorno e spingerti dentro la punta e inzupparti di saliva. Voglio sentirti implorare mentre lo faccio. Dio… riesco quasi a immaginare le sensazioni… voglio infilarti dentro due dita e tenerti lì, al limite. Solo l’idea di reggere il tuo orgasmo agganciato ai polpastrelli mi fa venire l’acquolina in bocca. Il fatto è che a quel punto, lo so, sarebbe difficile tenere a bada la voglia di scoparti sul serio. Forse tu hai in mente qualcosa di diverso, però io non riesco a levarmi dalla testa l’idea di scivolarti dentro e di farmi andare il sangue al cervello a sentire quanto sei stretto e caldo. Non potrei far altro che spingere e spingere e sbatterti e venirti dentro e cercare di non morire d’infarto al pensiero di averti marchiato dall’interno.»  
Derek si rese conto che stava ansando peggio di un asmatico soltanto perché la sua vista stava cominciando a offuscarsi causa iperossigenazione. Come aveva potuto non rendersi conto che in tutto quel tempo Stiles non si era mosso di un millimetro? Aveva il torace appena appoggiato al suo, le mani strette alle sue spalle e la bocca a un paio di centimetri dal suo orecchio. Nient’altro. Dalla vita in giù non si sfioravano neanche, ciononostante Derek era in preda alle vertigini, con le orecchie che ronzavano nemmeno fosse stato al terzo orgasmo della serata. E Stiles non aveva fatto altro che _raccontagli_ quello che aveva in mente.  
Il lupo dentro di lui si rifiutò di essere tenuto a bada oltre. Il ringhio basso e gutturale che gli sfuggì forse era un pelo eccessivo, ma Derek aveva perso il senso della misura da un pezzo. «Stiles.» Toh, la voce gli funzionava ancora. Era perfino sicura, neppure tremolante.  
«Mmmh?» Stiles sembrava molto impegnato a tracciargli l’esterno dell’orecchio con le labbra. Un contatto appena accennato e che gli provocò una scarica di brividi lungo la schiena.  
«Fallo.» Parole bisillabe. Era già un progresso…  
Stiles si immobilizzò all’istante, malgrado il ritmo accelerato del suo cuore fosse piuttosto indicativo. «Uh? Fare che?»  
Derek aveva davvero esaurito ogni briciolo di autocontrollo, di pazienza, di remore e di qualsiasi altro fattore che potesse rappresentare un ostacolo. «Tutto. Tutto quello che hai detto, fallo. Adesso, subito!»  
Se avesse dovuto raccontarlo a qualcuno, Derek non avrebbe saputo dire chi aveva dato inizio a quell’assalto famelico che, stirando un po’ la definizione, poteva passare per un bacio. Si schiantarono l’uno contro l’altro con la violenza di un frontale fra eccitazione, sentimenti repressi e bisogno di impossessarsi l’uno dell’altro. Derek trasalì per la forza dell’urto di denti contro denti e zigomi contro zigomi. Stiles doveva aver sentito male, per forza, invece non aveva ceduto di un passo.  
«Derek…» mugugnò poi mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. «Ogni cosa?»  
Il senso della domanda era ovvio e inutile allo stesso tempo. «Ogni cosa», ripeté Derek. «Scopami, Stiles.»  
Derek si sentì immobilizzare contro la parete e da quel momento in avanti fu risucchiato in un vortice di sensazioni scollegate, sentimenti violenti e uno stordimento di fondo che sembrava costantemente sul punto di sopraffarlo. I denti di Stiles serrati attorno a un capezzolo, il cuore in gola per quella lingua instancabile che gli tormentava l’ombelico, i singhiozzi e le lacrime (santo cielo, lacrime vere!) quando Stiles lo prese in bocca senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di capire ciò che stava succedendo.  
Derek non si era mai sentito in quel modo prima di allora. Adorato e riverito, usato, consumato, coccolato. Aveva il terrore di muovere anche solo un dito, ma si ritrovò con entrambe le mani affondate fra le ciocche di Stiles, che sembrava incapace di decidere fra il succhiarlo più forte e lo sfregare la testa contro i suoi palmi. Le percezioni di Derek si confusero ancora di più perché Stiles, fedele alla sua dichiarazione di guerra, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo voltò di forza contro il muro. Lo shock più violento lo investì quando le dita lunghe e affusolate che avevano preso possesso del suo fondoschiena gli separarono di scatto le natiche, svelando la sua apertura. Fu in quell’istante che Derek si rese conto di quanto desiderasse, quasi con disperazione, che Stiles lo prendesse, affondasse dentro di lui fino a farlo implodere per il piacere. Al contempo, seppe con certezza che prima di poterci arrivare, Stiles l’avrebbe ridotto in poltiglia.  
Non era la prima volta che qualcuno lo scopava con la lingua, però Derek era sicuro di non aver mai provato niente di simile. I tocchi delicati della lingua di Stiles lo stavano infiammando, millimetro per millimetro: lungo il perineo, sul bordo del suo passaggio, dentro, fin dove riusciva a spingersi. Il suo corpo, schiacciato contro la parete della doccia, era scosso ogni tanto da spasmi violenti, come se il piacere fosse eccessivo, quasi doloroso, eppure Derek voleva di più, più forte, più in fretta, più a fondo. I gemiti gli rotolavano fuori dalle labbra senza alcuna possibilità di controllo, in una sinfonia di respiri spezzati e mugolii quasi sofferenti.  
Stiles nel frattempo doveva essersi stufato di torturarlo, perché si interruppe appena prima che Derek avesse sul serio una crisi di pianto. Si rialzò dalla posizione infernale in cui era stato per un secolo e lo strinse a sé. Appena Derek si rilassò contro il suo torace, due dita umide di saliva si insinuarono dentro di lui fino all’ultima nocca, in un unico gesto fluido. Derek urlò. Registrò in maniera vaga un rumore secco, una sorta di scricchiolio anomalo in quel contesto, tuttavia decise che lì per lì non aveva alcuna importanza.  
Stiles gli stava mormorando qualcosa in un orecchio, ma lui non riusciva a capire nulla, sentiva unicamente di essere sull’orlo di un precipizio. Se fosse più pericoloso cadere in avanti o rimanere sospeso sul nulla, Derek non sapeva dirlo.  
Stiles gli morse un lobo con decisione e quella minuscola fitta di dolore servì a riportarlo almeno in parte alla realtà. «Derek… dimmi cosa vuoi…»  
Che razza di domanda era? Voleva tutto! Derek scosse la testa e allungò una mano verso la mensola che reggeva flaconi e bottigliette. «Scopami», gli ringhiò, i suoni distorti dalle zanne che avevano fatto capolino chissà da quanto.  
Se Stiles aveva riconosciuto il bagnoschiuma, il _suo_ bagnoschiuma, aveva avuto il buon gusto di non farne cenno. La sequenza di preparazione si perse fra gemiti, rassicurazioni, ansiti e pochi gesti rapidi, intervallati dalla voce di Derek che cantilenava soltanto «Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.»  
Quando si sentì riempire, Derek non riuscì a trattenere un ululato. Non c’era possibilità al mondo che quella cosa potesse durare a lungo, non dopo il tormento infinito che l’aveva preceduta, eppure a Derek andava bene così. Ci sarebbero state altre occasioni per fare con calma e godersi ogni istante. In quel momento però non desiderava altro che Stiles lo scopasse con ogni briciolo di forza che aveva e che lo facesse venire il più in fretta possibile. Non ebbe bisogno di implorare di nuovo, perché anche se Stiles gli era scivolato dentro con cautela la sua pazienza si era esaurita lì. Non appena Derek gli afferrò una mano e cominciò a premere il sedere all’indietro per incoraggiarlo, Stiles scatenò un ritmo punitivo che li avrebbe tramortiti nel giro di pochi minuti.  
«Stiles… Stiles, ti prego… ho bisogno di…» Derek non fece in tempo a finire la frase che una mano di Stiles si staccò dall’appoggio contro il muro e si strinse in una morsa attorno al suo uccello. Tre, quattro spinte dei fianchi in contrappunto agli affondi della mano e tutto ciò che servì a Derek per concludere fu la voce di Stiles che gli ordinava un perentorio: «Lasciati andare, Derek. Voglio sentirti venire da dentro…»  
Il mondo di Derek evaporò in una nube di calore, contrazioni e getti di liquido caldo che colpivano la parete e colavano via, risciacquati dalle goccioline che schizzavano dalla doccia che aveva continuato a funzionare imperterrita.  
Fu proprio il rumore ritmico dello scroscio dell’acqua a cullarlo delicatamente e allo stesso tempo a risvegliare un passo alla volta la sua consapevolezza di sé. Derek rilassò piano piano i muscoli anchilosati degli avambracci. Ebbe le sue brave difficoltà a ritrarre gli artigli di una mano, visto che si erano conficcati in una povera piastrella innocente, spezzandola a raggiera, come una ragnatela. Ecco cos’era stato quel rumore fuori luogo che aveva sentito a malapena mentre Stiles gli faceva vedere le stelle… e a proposito, gli ci volle ancora qualche istante prima che la sua visione si rimettesse a fuoco del tutto, restituendogli l’immagine ravvicinata dell’altra mano, le dita intrecciate a quelle di Stiles, posata più in alto, su mattonelle più fortunate che erano scampate alla sua furia.  
Stiles non si era ancora sfilato da lui, il che non gli dispiaceva nemmeno un po’. Un pensiero completamente a sproposito gli attraversò la mente.  
«Ehi, Stiles?»  
«Mmh?» fu l’unica risposta che suonava comprensibile.  
Il corpo di Stiles si abbarbicò ancora di più alla schiena di Derek, regalandogli l’ennesimo picco di benessere che lo avvolse, stordendogli i sensi. Oltretutto il sesso doveva essere un ottimo modo per scollegargli il cervello, era evidente, perché Derek non si soffermò a riflettere su ciò che stava dicendo e lasciò che le parole gli rotolassero fuori di bocca senza filtri. «Che intendevi prima, quando sei arrivato? Hai blaterato qualcosa sul fatto che dovevamo parlare…» Stiles si irrigidì appena alle sue spalle, tuttavia Derek proseguì. «…che avrei avuto da ridire e poi sarebbe tornato tutto come prima… un discorso del genere?»  
Stiles staccò la mano libera dal muro e risalì lungo il braccio di Derek, oltre la spalla e la nuca, per affondare con dolcezza fra i capelli fradici. «Ehm… diciamo che avevo le idee un po’ confuse», replicò senza aggiungere altro. Si sfilò con delicatezza e, per quanto Derek avesse trovato meraviglioso poter rimanere uniti, gli sfuggì di bocca un gemito di fastidio.  
Se Stiles aveva sperato di chiudere lì il discorso, si sbagliava di grosso, perché a quel punto era riuscito a solleticare la curiosità di Derek, scuotendolo un pochino dal torpore post-sessuale. «In che senso?»  
Stiles gli posò un bacio sul collo, poi sbuffò una mezza risata di commiserazione. «Nel senso che… insomma, mio padre e Scott mi hanno fatto una testa così perché venissi da te a chiarire la situazione, ma nel pezzo di strada da casa mia a qui sono riuscito a convincermi che… ecco, che mi avresti rifiutato e che sarebbe stato un momento orribile e imbarazzante e che avremmo dovuto parlarne da adulti e tu ti saresti impegnato a far finta di niente e io avrei passato mesi a struggermi per sentimenti non ricambiati e avrei finito per sentirmi molto Bridget Jones…»  
Era evidente che anche per Stiles il sesso funzionava da bottone per lo spegnimento istantaneo del filtro cervello-bocca. Non che ne avesse bisogno, tutto considerato.  
Derek scoppiò a ridere, incredulo. Si rigirò di schiena, perché aveva un gran bisogno di poter guardare Stiles negli occhi. «Imbecille», gli rispose, sollevandogli il mento con due dita mentre lo stringeva forte a sé con l’altro braccio. «Jordan mi sfotte da settimane e credo che Scott si sia trattenuto solo per rispetto nei tuoi confronti. Ti adoro, Stiles», gli soffiò in un orecchio, «e se non fossi cretino quanto te mi sarei fatto avanti prima», aggiunse con un sospiro autoironico.  
«Che bella coppia di dementi», commentò Stiles, scosso da un brivido lungo il torace.  
Derek se ne accorse al volo. «Avanti, fuori di qui», ordinò chiudendo l’acqua ormai tiepida. «Non voglio che ti ammali.» Non attese risposta e aprì l’anta per afferrare il suo accappatoio, che avvolse attorno alle spalle di Stiles.  
«Oh, che cavaliere», lo apostrofò lui con un ghignetto. «Scommetto che non c’entra nulla il fatto che il mio odore resterà impresso nella spugna, vero?» aggiunse dopo un attimo, ammiccando come uno scemo.  
Derek controllò a fatica il rossore sulle guance. «Fila fuori e asciugati. Nella cassettiera in camera ci sono maglie e pantaloni della tuta. Prenditi quello che preferisci», aggiunse mentre lo aiutava a infilare le maniche dell’accappatoio. Gli frizionò appena i capelli con il cappuccio e lo spinse con delicatezza verso la porta, poi si voltò a recuperare dalla credenza un asciugamano per sé. «E comunque no, il tuo odore non c’entra niente. È che mi piace vederti con addosso roba mia», bofonchiò guardandolo di sottecchi. Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso radioso. «Sull’accappatoio poi restano tracce di shampoo e sapone che coprirebbero tutto il resto. Il tuo odore sarà molto più interessante sui vestiti che ti metterai…»  
Stiles si concesse una sghignazzata soddisfatta e si avviò lungo il corridoio che portava alla camera da letto.  
Derek rimase immobile in mezzo al bagno mentre i rivoletti d’acqua che gli colavano lungo le braccia e le gambe creavano una piccola pozza sul tappeto. Non riusciva a crederci, lui e Stiles avevano fatto sesso. In casa sua! E Stiles lo desiderava… di più, Stiles ricambiava i suoi sentimenti! Se Derek fosse stato ancora il vecchio se stesso, il Derek danneggiato in maniera irreparabile, sospettoso e confuso, si sarebbe chiesto dove fosse la fregatura e quale immane tragedia si nascondesse dietro quell’apparente meraviglia.  
Non lui, non la persona che era diventato. Da quando era tornato a Beacon Hills la prima volta, Stiles aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita in un modo o nell’altro. Ciò che era appena successo fra loro… era il modo migliore di tutti.  
«Derek?! Muovi quel sedere!» gridò Stiles dalla camera, aggiungendo un «quel sedere _spettacolare_ » in un sussurro che Derek sentì ugualmente. «O devo dedurre che hai cambiato idea e vuoi che me ne vada?»  
Derek non riuscì a trattenere il ringhio sommesso che gli eruppe dal petto. «Guai a te se ti muovi da lì», rispose in fretta mentre si asciugava alla meglio. «A meno che non sia tu a volertene andare», proseguì, comparendo sulla porta della stanza.  
Stiles si era infilato sotto le coperte e, a giudicare da quello che Derek riusciva a vedere, non aveva accettato il suo invito a prendersi dei vestiti. Poco male, anzi, meglio: le lenzuola avrebbero profumato dell’odore della sua pelle in maniera _deliziosa_.  
Derek sciolse l’asciugamano che gli circondava i fianchi senza troppa vergogna e recuperò un paio di boxer puliti dal cassetto.  
Stiles sembrava in vago imbarazzo. «Spero di non aver frainteso la tua offerta…» mugugnò gesticolando e scorrendosi una mano fra i capelli ancora umidi. «Posso restare?»  
Derek scivolò dentro il lato libero del letto e gli si abbarbicò addosso come un polpo. «Molto francamente, a questo punto ci rimarrei piuttosto male se non passassi la notte con me.»  
Stiles si rilassò all’istante e si abbandonò all’abbraccio. «Mmmhh…»  
Nonostante fossero mezzi nudi e spalmati l’uno addosso all’altro, nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a fare qualcosa di diverso dal rimanere lì a godere del tepore e della sensazione di pelle contro pelle. In effetti il round in doccia era stato parecchio impegnativo dal lato fisico perfino per lui, benché la verità fosse che Derek si sentiva molto più esausto per via dello shock emotivo. Due ore prima era da solo ad ammazzarsi di seghe mentali per via della sua cotta, convinto che non fosse ricambiata, e adesso invece…  
«Anche io che sono umano riesco a sentire le rotelline del tuo cervello che girano impazzite. Finiscila», borbottò Stiles mentre gli accarezzava uno zigomo e gli sfregava una guancia contro il collo. L’effetto fu immediato, il tumulto nella sua testa si quietò all’istante e il suo corpo cominciò a rilassarsi piano piano, un muscolo dopo l’altro.  
«Mmh, molto meglio», commentò Stiles. Gli si era accoccolato addosso senza il più piccolo riserbo e Derek non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così. Il suo lupo interiore avrebbe scodinzolato volentieri, ma quella era un’informazione che Derek poteva tenere tranquillamente per sé, no?

 

**   
**

 

 **Epilogo (POV Sceriffo)  
**  
Lo Sceriffo registrò un movimento nella periferia più estrema del suo campo visivo e anni e anni di abitudine a far caso ai dettagli gli fecero alzare lo sguardo. La porta di ingresso dell’ufficio si era appena socchiusa e uno dei suoi vice era scivolato all’interno, arruffato e con un lembo della camicia fuori dai pantaloni. Si muoveva furtivo come un gatto e con una notevole maestria nell’arte di non fare rumore, non che ci volesse molto, visto che il vice in questione era un Licantropo. John lanciò uno sguardo di sfuggita al grande orologio appeso sopra lo stipite e le sopracciglia gli schizzarono fin dentro l’attaccatura dei capelli. Derek era in ritardo. In ritardo! Non era mai, mai successo prima di quel giorno, non una singola volta da quando era entrato in servizio in pianta stabile alla centrale di polizia di Beacon Hills. Derek era sempre di una puntualità ossessivo-compulsiva: arrivava in ufficio almeno un quarto d’ora prima dell’inizio del turno, andava a cambiarsi e beveva quella sbobba che passava per caffè _al di fuori_ del suo orario di lavoro, al contrario di ciò che facevano tutti gli altri. Anche al momento di staccare Derek andava a cambiarsi _dopo_ che il turno si era concluso. Spesso molto, molto dopo. In svariate occasioni lo Sceriffo era dovuto intervenire e cacciarlo letteralmente fuori dall’ufficio. Ed era uno dei motivi per i quali gli inviti a casa Stilinski si erano intensificati. John aveva il ragionevole sospetto che a Derek piacesse poco tornare in quel grande loft vuoto, soprattutto se era stata una giornata difficile o faticosa.  
A ogni buon conto, perfino Parrish doveva essersi accorto dell’arrivo meno che puntuale del collega, perché gli aveva rivolto un ghignetto interrogativo da dietro la sua scrivania. Doveva pure avergli detto qualcosa di molto imbarazzante, perché Derek era arrossito come un papavero. John decise di concedersi qualche minuto per godersi lo spettacolo, visto che lui, a differenza di Jordan, sapeva alla perfezione perché Derek si era presentato al lavoro in condizioni non proprio immacolate e con venti minuti di ritardo. Uscì da suo ufficio e si appoggiò di schiena allo schedario di metallo, incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre sfoderava l’espressione più saputa e sarcastica del suo repertorio. «Che gentile da parte tua essere venuto a trovarci, Vicesceriffo Hale», esclamò con un pizzico di sarcasmo.  
Derek, che gli dava le spalle, si raggelò all’istante e cominciò molto, molto lentamente a voltarsi, cercando di ignorare con tutto se stesso Parrish che ridacchiava nemmeno troppo sotto i baffi. «Buon… buon giorno, Signore», farfugliò senza riuscire a incrociare il suo sguardo. «Sono mortificato, Signore, lo so che non sono in orario. Non ho scusanti, Signore, non succederà di nuovo», aggiunse in preda all’agitazione.  
Lo Sceriffo non lo aveva mai visto torcersi le mani in quel modo.  
Derek alzò gli occhi per un istante, prima di incollarli di nuovo al pavimento. «Recupererò alla fine del turno», ricominciò, per poi bloccarsi subito dopo. «O quando lei riterrà opportuno, Signore, non intendevo implicare che posso decidere io l’organizzazione del mio lavoro…»  
John ebbe pietà e decise di averlo tenuto sulla graticola a sufficienza. «Finiscila di blaterare, nel mio ufficio», intimò, voltandosi senza controllare se Derek lo stesse seguendo sul serio. La porta si richiuse con un click sommesso prima che lo Sceriffo si risedesse alla sua scrivania. «Oh, per l’amor del cielo, Derek, ti stavamo prendendo tutti per il culo, levati quell’espressione da funerale dalla faccia», lo apostrofò mentre sogghignava.  
«Signore, io…»  
«Signore un bel niente», lo interruppe. «Hai talmente tante ore di straordinario accumulate che l’ultima cosa che può saltarmi in mente è cazziarti per qualche minuto di ritardo, per la prima volta in dio solo sa quanti mesi.» Poi gli rivolse uno sguardo inquisitore, inclinando la testa di lato. «A patto che non diventi un’abitudine…»  
«No!» strillò Derek come se il suo capo avesse appena implicato chissà quale abominio. «Voglio dire, assolutamente no, Signore, le assicuro che non si ripeterà mai più--»  
John alzò una mano per zittirlo. «Attento a non fare promesse che potresti non riuscire a mantenere… credi che non lo sappia di chi è la colpa se sei arrivato a quest’ora?» La smorfia di assoluto terrore che si dipinse sul volto del suo vice gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo. «Derek, figliolo, mi spiace distruggere le tue illusioni di segretezza, ma pure i mattoni dei muri dell’ufficio sanno della tua cotta per Stiles, così come sanno che è ricambiata», aggiunse con un sbuffo quando Derek cominciò a iperventilare. «E poi cosa pensi, che non mi sia accorto che mio figlio è uscito di casa ieri sera e che stamattina non c’era ancora traccia né di lui, né della sua macchina? Non serve mica la scientifica per immaginare dove abbia passato la notte.» Lo Sceriffo si sfregò i palmi delle mani sul viso, prima di riprendere. «Il che significa che stamattina era ancor piazzato da te ed è per quello che sei arrivato in ritardo. Stiles sarebbe capace di far perdere tempo anche a un orologio svizzero a suon di chiacchiere e _no, grazie_ , non voglio sentire spiegazioni sul fatto che _non_ stavate chiacchierando», lo ammonì.  
Derek sembrava sempre più impietrito. Cento a uno che stava studiando di sottecchi le vie di fuga per squagliarsela alla prima occasione…  
«Perché a tutto c’è un limite e io sono pur sempre suo padre. E sono armato. E nell’orto di casa c’è un’aiola speciale piena di fiorellini viola. Ci siamo capiti, vero?» concluse con un tono che assomigliava pericolosamente (e in maniera del tutto volontaria) a una minaccia.  
Derek sbiancò. «Alla perfezione, Signore, è chiarissimo. Io non… non intendo mancare di rispetto a Stiles… non che lui non sappia badare a se stesso... cioè, voglio dire, non sto contestando le sue preoccupazioni comprensibili, Signore… non che abbia motivo per essere preoccupato--»  
John scoppiò a ridere di gusto. «Derek, per l’amor del cielo, finiscila. Se può servirti per recuperare un filo di sanità mentale, avete la mia benedizione. E quella di Scott. E quella di tutte le persone che vi conoscono e che vi vogliono bene. Quindi per piacere ricomincia a respirare, che il tuo cervello è rimasto senza ossigeno già troppo, volta il sedere e vai a cambiarti. Parrish ti aspetta, oggi sei di pattuglia con lui.»  
Derek rilassò le spalle in maniera evidente e si lasciò sfuggire di bocca un mugugno. «Oh, che gioia…»  
«Bene, vedo che ti è tornata almeno un po’ di lucidità», ridacchiò John. Jordan, la carogna, avrebbe passato l’intera giornata a sfotterlo, Derek aveva ben ragione a essere preoccupato. «Fila adesso. E stasera si cena alle 8, spezzatino e patate al forno. Stiles non lo sa ancora, ma è proprio quello che cucinerà, se ci tiene alla sua vita _sentimentale_ …» aggiunse con un ghigno diabolico.  
Derek sbarrò gli occhi, tuttavia non proferì parola. Annuì con decisione e scivolò fuori dall’ufficio in fretta e furia, probabilmente per non dare tempo allo Sceriffo di dirgli altro.  
John si concesse una mezza risata mentre avviava una chiamata al primo numero nella rubrica del suo cellulare.  
«Uh… pronto? Ciao, pà…» La voce di Stiles, dall’altro capo, era cauta e incerta in maniera del tutto prevedibile.  
« _Ciao pà_ un corno», ribatté. «Lo sai che ore sono, Stiles?»  
«Ehm… le nove meno venti?»  
«Esatto», replicò lo Sceriffo cercando di sfoderare il tono più minaccioso che aveva a disposizione. «E sai a che ora cominciava il turno del vicesceriffo Derek Hale stamattina?»  
Stiles impiegò una manciata di secondi molto rivelatrice per rispondere. «No… non esattamente.»  
Suo padre si concesse un sorrisetto. «Alle otto, Stiles. Quaranta minuti fa. Senti, figliolo», ripeté con un moto di affetto nel cuore per aver usato la stessa parola con entrambi nel giro di pochi minuti, «mi fa piacere che tu e Derek abbiate chiarito la situazione e mi pare ovvio che sia andata così, visto che l’ultima volta che ti ho visto è stato più di dodici ore fa», proseguì con una nota di avvertimento nella voce che sottintendeva un: _so benissimo dove sei stato per tutta la notte e a fare cosa, quindi non cercare di farmi passare per scemo_. «Sono molto felice per te e per quell’altro disgraziato che è appena uscito dal mio ufficio, sul serio, però fammi un piacere, da adesso in poi evita di spedirmi Derek al lavoro con il cervello fritto. Sai com’è, è un poliziotto e gira armato. E nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato», aggiunse abbassando la voce, «è anche un _Licantropo_.»  
Era un vero peccato che quella conversazione si stesse tenendo attraverso il telefono. John avrebbe volentieri dato un braccio per vedere con i suoi occhi la faccia di Stiles…  
«Uh… ecco, io… cioè, noi…» Ah, che rabbia… Stiles si stava di sicuro tirando i capelli per l’agitazione… lo Sceriffo non riuscì a sentirsi in colpa nemmeno un pochino per la piccola tortura che stava rifilando a suo figlio.  
«Bene, direi che siamo d’accordo, niente vicesceriffi rinscemiti dagli ormoni, d’ora in avanti», sentenziò per interrompere il concerto di monosillabi che arrivava dall’altro capo del telefono. «Ci vediamo stasera, buona giornata, figliolo. Ah, aspetta, prima che mi dimentichi», riprese, fingendo assoluta nonchalance. «Ho invitato Derek a cena, spezzatino e patate, ok?»  
Stiles si riprese alla velocità della luce. «Oggi è il giorno del minestrone!»  
John non si perse d’animo. «Stiles.»  
«Oh, avanti, papà, questo è un ricatto bello e buono!» replicò la voce indispettita.  
«Ma davvero?» obiettò lui divertito. «Ho una sola risposta per te: cena con il tuo ragazzo.»  
Stiles non perse neppure un secondo per riflettere. «Vado a fare la spesa.»  
«Bravo bambino!» John chiuse la chiamata e si stiracchiò con soddisfazione, allungandosi sulla sedia. Per una volta, ficcare il naso nella vita di due fra le persone a cui voleva più bene al mondo aveva dato risultati insperati. Derek e Stiles si sarebbero resi felici a vicenda, ne era certo, e la cosa lo riempiva di un curioso senso di soddisfazione personale. Era come se una sorta di vaga preoccupazione che portava con sé da tempo si fosse sollevata all’improvviso dalle sue spalle. Si sentiva leggero, fiducioso; forse era arrivato il momento di concentrarsi su altro.  
Riprese il telefono dal piano della scrivania e se lo rigirò un paio di volte fra le mani, prima di scorrere le dita su un vecchio messaggio che portava la data di parecchi giorni prima. Indugiò ancora qualche secondo, poi si decise ad avviare una seconda chiamata.  
«Natalie? Sono John, ciao. Senti, per quel caffè rimasto in sospeso… ti andrebbe domani alle quattro? Finisco il turno presto…»

 

**   
**

 

** Epilogo 2.0 (POV Derek) **

Derek studiò il lavoro ultimato con un’occhiata carica di concentrazione, nemmeno fosse stato un esperto che valutava un intervento svolto a regola d’arte.  
L’operaio era stato di parola: era bastata non più una mezz’ora e i timori di Derek di ritrovarsi il bagno semi-distrutto e coperto di polvere e calcinacci si erano rivelati del tutto infondati. In effetti, a ben pensarci, si era trattato solamente di sistemare una piastrella spezzata, mica di ripavimentare l’intera stanza. Tuttavia Derek era sempre molto a disagio all’idea di far entrare sconosciuti in casa sua. Era una sorta di ansia in parte ancestrale, in parte figlia delle esperienze tutt’altro che positive che la vita gli aveva riservato. Avrebbe pure tentato di arrangiarsi da sé, se solo Stiles non gli avesse riempito la testa di storie dell’orrore che riguardavano, a suo dire, cumuli di persone che avevano avuto la stessa idea e si erano autoinflitte le peggiori ferite perché, parole testuali, «La ceramica delle mattonelle è molto tagliente, Derek, lo sai? Uno degli incidenti domestici più frequenti è l’affettarsi dita, gomiti e perfino parti, ecco, parecchio _delicate_ della propria anatomia, scivolando dentro la doccia e sfregando contro una piastrella che non era stata sistemata a dovere! Non vorrai mica che ci succeda qualcosa di simile, vero? Perché tu sarai un Licantropo con la super-guarigione, ma ehi, umano fragile a ore 12!» aveva aggiunto con un gesto imbecille per indicare se stesso. Era bastato quello per convincere Derek a rivolgersi a un professionista; se Stiles si fosse torto anche soltanto un capello per colpa sua, Derek, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Dio, quanto era irrevocabilmente fottuto…  
Il suo sguardo si fermò di nuovo sulla pericolosissima mattonella rotta che l’intervento sapiente del tizio, come diavolo di chiamava? Ah, sì, Chase, aveva rimesso in riga. Certo, ci era voluto del bello e del buono a convincere il povero piastrellista che Derek non era uno psicopatico, che sì, voleva proprio ciò che gli aveva spiegato e che no, la sua richiesta assurda non era una scusa per contestare il lavoro e non scucire un soldo. Alla fine Derek aveva chiuso la discussione pagando Chase in anticipo e aggiungendo 50 dollari per tappargli la bocca. In quel momento però, dopo aver finito di pulire la poca polvere (e le molte impronte) rimaste sul piatto e sul pavimento, Derek poteva ammirare il risultato della sua idea cretina, frutto di un attimo di follia, e della quale era sempre più orgoglioso a ogni minuto che passava.  
Non aveva fatto sostituire la piastrella, nonostante ne avesse ancora tre o quattro scatole intere, rimaste dai lavori di ristrutturazione del loft.  
No no.  
Aveva chiesto a Chase di limare con cura i bordi taglienti e di ricomporre i frammenti in ordine, usando un cemento da fughe colorato per riempire gli interstizi. Di un bel verde foresta, come i fili che Stiles usava per simboleggiare le connessioni risolte fra due elementi quando studiava un caso, un incantesimo o anche solo un libro di testo per un esame.  
All’interno del cubicolo candido e asettico della sua doccia, quel piccolo reticolato verde era a dir poco magnetico e attirava l’occhio peggio di una calamita con un blocchetto di ferro. Ed era esattamente ciò che Derek desiderava: un promemoria eterno, eccitante e al contempo dolcissimo, di quello che era successo lì dentro e di quello che si erano detti.  
E che qualcuno provasse a obiettargli che loro non erano ormai due elementi legati da una connessione risolta…  
Derek stava ancora rimirando soddisfatto il lavoro di Chase, nemmeno l’avesse fatto lui con le sue mani, quando sentì lo sferragliare deciso del portellone del loft.  
«Ehi, Derek?» Stiles era in anticipo.  
«Di sopra, in bagno», strillò in risposta.  
Stiles trafficò al piano di sotto per qualche secondo, presumibilmente per appoggiare lo zaino, le chiavi e la montagna di take away tailandese che gli aveva promesso per cena, poi lo raggiunse. «Uh… perché stai lì impalato a guardare nella doccia?» esordì mentre si avvicinava. «Sembri un gatto che fissa i mostri nascosti dietro le porte…»  
Derek scoppiò a ridere e lo afferrò per una mano, attirandolo a sé. Gli scoccò un bacio sonoro sulle labbra e, senza smettere di tenerlo stretto, se lo rigirò fra le braccia, voltandolo verso la parete con la piastrella riparata.  
Stiles impiegò un attimo per capire. «Ma cos-- Oh. _Ohhh_ …» Si accoccolò come un cucciolo, spingendo la schiena contro il torace di Derek, e afferrò le braccia che lo avvolgevano in una morsa intorno al petto. «Perché non l’hai fatta cambiare?» domandò con un tono sommesso che tradiva una buona dose di tenerezza.  
In altre occasioni Derek si sarebbe richiuso a riccio, si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo e avrebbe risposto a monosillabi. Non in quell’istante. Non con Stiles. Sorrise e gli sfregò una guancia contro il collo. «Volevo una traccia visibile, qualcosa che ricordasse a entrambi la nostra prima volta.»  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro instupidito, e dopo tentò la strada di una battuta sarcastica, probabilmente per mascherare il suo momento di vulnerabilità. «Che romantico, cos’è, l’equivalente di una tacca sulla sponda del letto?»  
Derek gli rifilò un piccolo morso al lobo dell’orecchio. «Sei un cretino. È l’equivalente di un biglietto del cinema conservato o di una fotografia. È il mio modo per…» Le parole gli si incastrarono in gola per un attimo, finché non chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò contro la schiena di Stiles. «È il mio modo per dirti che questa cosa, tra noi… per me è importante, ecco.»  
Il cuore di Stiles perse un battito, poi accelerò di colpo. Derek riusciva a sentirlo alla perfezione da una distanza così ravvicinata.  
«Perché verde?» Non c’era bisogno che Stiles elaborasse, il senso della sua domanda era ovvio.  
Derek non aveva più paura di lasciarsi scivolare fuori di bocca le sue sensazioni. Era come se, una volta cominciato, non fosse più capace di smettere di parlare. «È il tuo codice dei colori, quelli che usi per gli schemi… secondo me era l’unica scelta possibile per noi due.»  
«Verde», annuì Stiles convinto e gli si rigirò fra le braccia. Lo fissò per un attimo con un sorriso a 1000 watt e avvicinò piano piano il viso, lasciando che le loro labbra si sfiorassero appena.  
Derek assaporò l’istante con una soddisfazione indescrivibile prima di trasformare quel gesto accennato in un bacio delizioso, a metà fra una dichiarazione d’intenti e un preludio alle _attività_ che avevano in programma per il resto della nottata.  
La vita, la _sua_ vita, considerò fra sé mentre Stiles gli friggeva con la lingua anche le ultime sinapsi, era cambiata in maniera radicale e il risultato… beh, non era davvero niente, niente male…

 

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8749972) di [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/)


End file.
